50 Shades of Red
by Hartorotica
Summary: Mamrie gets carried away during sex


_NSFW, FF, 876 words._

**50 Shades Of Red**

"Don't you _fucking_ dare."

"Sarah is going to kill me if I don't send her that draft."

"I'm gonna kill you if you dare to get out of this bed right now."

Hannah sits back on the bed, mildly panting as she glances over at the redhead. _Swike is going to be so pissed off._ She contemplates a compromise where she runs to get her MacBook and hurries back towards Mamrie, but the redhead's threats sound _serious_. She sighs, realising she'll have to deal with an angry manager in the morning time, and lies back down on her front, right next to Mamrie.

"Fine." She murmurs as she rests her chin upon Mamrie's stomach, "I'll stay."

Mamrie smiles down at her and flips them over. Wrists are dragged upwards until Hannah's has both of her hands above her head, and then Mamrie straddles her, causing Hannah to breathe in sharply.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you why you stayed in bed."

_Fuck._ Mamrie presses her thigh between Hannah's legs, causing the blonde to gasp. Hannah grips the pillow beneath her head tighter, as bright eyes look at her warningly. There's no way she's going to move her hands and piss Mamrie off, because the last time that happened, it caused nothing but frustration on her end. Her own thigh is lodged between the redhead's legs and Mamrie smirks at her before rocking against her.

"Oh fuck."

It's not something she often does. And whenever she does, she tends to be the one on _top_. But right here and now, Mamrie's on top of her, grinding a slick core against Hannah's thigh while the older woman's leg is pressing into the crease between Hannah's legs. She's not sure whether to focus on trying to cause friction or to just watch Mamrie ride her leg, but it's turning her on a _lot_. Mamrie sighs and leans forwards, placing her hands on each side of Hannah's body and looking down in curious blue eyes.

"You made me so wet."

She likes it when Mamrie talks to her like that, but in the current position she's in, she'd like it best if she could swap them around and fuck Mamrie until the redhead is hoarse from screaming her name. But this is Mamrie's game, not hers, so she keeps her hands where they are, where Mamrie wants them, and simply bucks her hips further up in the air against Mamrie's thigh as the redhead leans down and kisses her. She tastes like lime, and sex, and Hannah feels her own body twitch. She tries to reach up when the older girl pulls back, only to make out with her a bit longer. Mamrie's fast to push her back down onto the bed as she rocks her hips back and forth, rubbing herself against Hannah's leg. It feels hot, and wet, and it's doing wonders for what Hannah is feeling herself.

"Mames…"

"No." The redhead grins, "You wait."

She wriggles her hands impatiently as Mamrie pushes against her harder. It goes on for ages, and while it turns her on to see Mamrie work herself up in a state, Hannah's starting to get desperate. When Mamrie presses herself into Hannah again and the blonde moans, the older girl leans in and kisses her briefly.

"You can touch."

_Fucking finally._

She's sitting up straight almost immediately, grabbing Mamrie's ass and pulling her into her as she leans in. The redhead throws her head back as Hannah makes her grind into her harder. Mamrie glances down to see Hannah kiss her chest, and shifts, tangling her fingers into cropped blonde hair and pulling her in closer.

"Want me to suck 'em?"

Mamrie just nods, pulling Hannah in closer. Eager lips find a hardened nipple and Hannah deliberately sucks harder than she should, causing Mamrie to grunt. _This is better. _She thinks as she squeezes Mamrie's ass harder and bites down carefully.

"In me." Mamrie pulls back, "Please."

Eventually, Mamrie always caves. Hannah nods and turns them over, laying on top of Mamrie's pale body and dipping her hand between the two of them. She wastes now time pushing her fingers inside of her lover, moving them back and forth according to Mamrie's moans.

"More?" Hannah asks huskily as she releases one of Mamrie's nipples from her mouth.

"No." Mamrie gasps, "Just keep doing that."

It's becoming a slightly heated moment as Hannah picks up the pace, fucking Mamrie harder than before. Pale skin is covered with a light sheen of sweat as Hannah sits back and fingers her relentlessly. Her arm cramps lightly, but Mamrie's pushing back against her and Hannah curls her digits for the last few thrusts until the redhead clenches around her.

"Stop it." Mamrie sighs as Hannah keeps going after the redhead's coming down from her high.

"No." Hannah grins, "I like it."

"Hannah, don't."

"But I _like_ it." Hannah leans in closer, "You're sexy when you blush."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'll stop if you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You know." Hannah bites down on a plump bottom lip gently, "Tell me."

"I'm very, very gay for you." Mamrie sighs, "You're an idiot."

"That's fine." The blonde sits back between Mamrie's legs, "You are fucking the idiot."


End file.
